The Chaos Chronicles: The Rise of the Titans
by zahnoia
Summary: 700 years ago, Percy Jackson disappeared. Now, Gaea is rising along with the other Titans and Camp Half-Blood needs help. Percy/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights goes to Rick Riordan. If I did copy someone's fanfic. I'm extremely sorry. I didn't know or I didn't come across that story yet. I read a lot of fanfic like 'Percy disappearing and a hundred or thousands of years later, he goes back to Earth to save the Olympians blah blah blah'. Once again, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. If you do not like this fanfic, stop reading and don't review of how bad my grammar is or whatever. I'm working on it. Just keep your bad comments to yourself but if you have good ones, click review at the end of this chapter. By the way, this is after the Heroes of Olympus series. I know Rick Riordan hasn't finished yet but I'm using my imagination. Thank you for your time. Enjoy the first chapter.**

_**-Nightshade Hunter**_

**Prologue**

Percy was so happy when he found out that he was going to have a half-sibling. He didn't know that things would turn upside down. After Poseidon sent Andrew, Percy's half-brother, on a quest with Annabeth and Will, things changed. Once they came back safely from their quest after killing one hellhound, Andrew got all the attention. Percy didn't really matter. What matters most to him was his friends.

One day, Percy caught Annabeth cheating on him with his half-brother Andrew. Percy couldn't take it anymore so he decided to leave. He left a note for Grover, Thalia, Nico and his full sister, Ariana before he left. That was actually hundreds of years ago after the Prophecy of Seven defeated Gaea and now, she's rising along with the other Titans to conquer the world.

**Chapter 1**

**3rd Person POV**

"I believe you succeeded on your mission, sir."

"Yes, I believe it has."

Who is he? I'm sure you're wondering who he is. He's Percy Jackson. Son of Poseidon. He's been missing for over 700 years. He's now Chaos' personal assassin and the commander of the Chaos' troops. He's also known as Alpha; meaning 'the beginning'. He wears a black hooded Assassin's cloak with sea-green trim. Perfectly engraved silver armor, silver gauntlets with engraved silver hidden blades that pop out when he wanted them to, and black assassin pants on. Brown knee high boots on with engraved armor on the tops of the boots that are blessed to not make a sound. A beautiful silver four foot long double edged sword strapped at his side. Two feet long duel blades strapped on his back and throwing blades strapped on his belt. He also wears black leather gloves that matches his suit and has even mastered the bow and arrow. He has a beautiful bow that would rival Artemis' bow. The bow automatically reloads just like the hunters' bows.

He wears a silver mask that covers the scar on his face. Percy was hit on the face by an ancient beast and was able to cut a large scar on the left side of his face shaped like an inverted Eastern Cross. People thought that the mask was just to hide his identity but the real reason was to cover up the scar.

He just finished his mission to assassinate Gollum. Gollum sneaks into people's houses at night and kill the innocent over the galaxy.

"Where to, sir?" CPU asked.

"Planet Abyss. To Chaos' palace." Alpha replied.

"Right away, sir." CPU said.

Alpha sat on the chair and asked, "What are the coordinates to Planet Abyss?"

"We will be arriving in 7 hours and 53 minutes." CPU replied.

Alpha relaxed on his chair and immediately fell asleep. He didn't think that he would dream of this again.

_*Flashback*_

_Percy just finished his secret quest. He wanted to impress Athena so that she would allow him to marry her daughter. Percy was so excited. He couldn't wait to propose to Annabeth tonight but he was also nervous. To clear his mind, he walked to the beach to get some fresh air. He always spends his free time here, sometimes with Annabeth, since it just soothes him. He was walking along the shore when he saw Andrew making out with a wavy blond haired girl. He knew how that felt like so he turned and was about to walk away when he heard Andrew say, "Annabeth, when are you going to tell Percy?"_

_That got him to turn and he couldn't believe it. Annabeth was cheating on him with Andrew, his half-brother. Anger and sadness filled up inside him._

_"Soon. I just have to find the right time and place to tell him. Maybe tonight I will be able to tell him." Annabeth said._

_"You don't have to tell me." Percy said with tears in his eyes._

_Annabeth turned and saw Percy. "P-Percy, you weren't suppose to be here until tonight." She said._

_"I finished my quest early to get to see you but I guess you were too busy to miss me or even care about me." Percy said as tears were streaming down his face._

_"Let me explain!" Annabeth cried._

_"There's nothing to explain, Annabeth!" Percy cried, "I thought that you loved me but I guess I was wrong. I went to that stupid quest for nothing. I went through the twelve labors of Hercules for nothing! Athena approved of me and I got back here to see this!"_

_"Percy, ple-" but Annabeth got cut off by Percy._

_Percy shook his head and said, " I was going to propose tonight but I guess that isn't going to happen," Percy said as he took out a silver ring with a diamond on top. On the ring was engraved, 'Seaweed Brain and Wise Girl Forever'. "I guess Hephaestus made this ring for nothing then."_

_Annabeth watched as Percy threw the ring on the ground. She didn't know that he was going to propose tonight. She felt guilty._

_"Goodbye, Annabeth. Have a nice life without me." Percy said as he ran back to his cabin._

_*Flashback end*_

Alpha woke up when CPU announced, "We have finally arrived in Planet Abyss, sir."

Alpha just got up from his seat and got out of the ship.

"Sir, Lord Chaos has another mission in store for you." Alpha's lieutenant, Herman Melville said.

"So soon? I just came back from my mission." Alpha said coldly.

"But, sir. Lord Chaos said it was urgent. He needs to talk to you since you're back already." Herman said.

"Very well, lieutenant." Alpha said and walked into the palace.

The palace was well cleaned. Whenever Alpha turned corner to corner, the trainees would bow down to him and continue with whatever they were going to do. He reached Chaos' throne room and said, "My Lord, as you can see, my mission has been completed."

"Great job, Perseus." Chaos said.

Chaos calls Alpha by his real name whenever no one is around. Though, Alpha doesn't really enjoy being called 'Percy' or 'Perseus'.

"Thank you, my Lord. I have also heard from lieutenant Herman that you wanted to talk to me for my next mission." Alpha said as Chaos walked closer to him.

"Yes, well. As you already have heard, Gaea and the Titans are rising and the Gods are no match for them. So, I am sending you to Earth along with Omega and the troops." Chaos said.

"Even though I disagree to go back to Earth." Alpha sighed. "Very well, my Lord. Do the troops know about this?" Alpha asked.

"Yes, I told them earlier but I haven't told Omega. You have to tell her that since you both came from planet Earth." Chaos replied.

"Yes, my Lord. When do we leave?" Alpha asked.

"You'll leave at exactly 0800 hours." Chaos replied. Alpha nodded and walked out of the throne room.

Alpha made his way to his bedroom to see Omega looking out of the window. She was wearing her white gown. Alpha walked closer to her, wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her shoulder.

"I missed you." Omega whispered.

"I've missed you too." Alpha whispered back.

"I sense that there's a disturbance in you." Omega said casually.

"And how did you come up with that idea?" Alpha asked as Omega turned to face him.

Omega had sparkling blue eyes, a fair complexion and curly brunette hair. She pulled down Alpha's hood and mask and said, "Because I've known you for a very long time." She said as she traced Alpha's scars with her fingers.

Who is she really? I guess you're wondering. Her name is Alicia Beauregard Jackson. Yes, Silena Beauregard's sister and daughter of Aphrodite. Alicia has been missing for also 700 years along with Percy. She found out that Greek gods and goddesses were real and that she was the daughter of Aphrodite. Her scent wasn't that strong like the scent of the Big Three's children but it was able to attract monsters. Chaos found her and was able to recruit her but she was found right after Percy. They have been together for 500 years and 500 years ago, Percy also proposed to her.

_*Flashback*_

_Alicia and Percy were on the balcony of Chaos' palace. They have been dating for 200 years now. Alicia noticed how nervous Percy looked that night._

_"What's wrong, Percy?" Alicia asked. It was only Alicia and Chaos who knew his true identity._

_"N-nothing's wrong." Percy stuttered._

_"Percy, tell me. You stutter when you lie. I hate it when you lie to me but you do look cute when you lie." Alicia said and looked at Percy. He sighed._

_"You do know we have been dating for over 200 years now and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Percy said, pulled out a small velvet box and knelt down on one knee. Alicia gasped and covered her mouth. Alicia started crying. Not because of tears of pain but tears of joy._

_"Will you marry me?" Percy asked and looked at Alicia's beautiful face._

_"Yes!" Alicia said as Percy stood up, slipped the ring on her finger and they both kissed._

_*Flashback end*_

Percy was still heartbroken when Alicia came into his life but she fixed the pieces and he fell in love with her.

Alpha sighed and answered her question, "Lord Chaos sent us to a mission."

"And what mission would that be?" Omega asked.

"We will have to go back to Earth and help the Gods defeat Gaea and the other Titans." Alpha said and looked into Omega's beautiful eyes.

"And when will we leave?" Omega asked with a soft tone.

"We will leave at exactly 0800 hours." Alpha answered.

"Very well." Omega answered. She leaned in and kissed Alpha. Her hands were around his neck and his hands were on her waist. Alpha loves the feeling when Omega kisses him. He has never felt so in love before.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong>

**Hello to my readers! This is just my first fanfic! So, if you feel like this is boring, you may stop reading if you want. Just remember that this is just my first fanfic. Please review below. Thank you!**

**_-Nightshade Hunter_  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Chapter 2**

**Camp Half-Blood**

It's a sunny summer day at Camp Half-Blood. All the campers are doing their daily activities. The children of Demeter were gardening, the children of Apollo were practicing with their bow and arrow, Clarisse was bossing her siblings around, Aphrodite's children were outside their cabin being inspected by their counselor, Piper McLean, Thalia was talking to the Hunteresses. Andrew, well, you could say that he's arguing with his half-sister Ariana Jackson along with their other siblings. The children of Athena were reading Greek books. Nico on the other hand, was sitting on the bench with Grover talking about the loss of their best friend, Percy Jackson. Suddenly, there was a bright flash that came to Camp Half-Blood. The 12 Olympians and Hades were standing in the middle of the campus and the campers ran up to them and bowed.

"Rise, heroes!" Zeus said.

They all rose and Chiron galloped in front of the crowd.

"Lord Zeus, what brings you here?" Chiron asked.

"We're here for the meeting. We will not do this privately. We need to share ideas with the rest of our children." Zeus replied.

"I'm sure you've all heard that the Titans are rising. We're lacking allies for the war." Apollo said.

"I asked my Huntresses to help out with the war. I'm sure that would help." Artemis said.

"Father, I have contacted the Roman Camp, Camp Jupiter and they will be helping us with the war." Jason said.

"With hundreds of campers from each Roman and Greek camp, I hope we will stand a chance against the Titans." Zeus said.

Suddenly, a black vortex came out of no where. A being that was 6'7 tall and that had constellations around its body came out of the vortex.

"And who are you?" Andrew, the ego-filled jerk, son of Poseidon said and stepped forward.

"I am Chaos, creator of the universe. I have heard about you Andrew Smith, son of Poseidon." Chaos said naturally.

All the gods, goddesses and demigods besides Andrew knelt.

"Andrew, as much as I dislike you, kneel." Annabeth said and shot Andrew a glare.

"Why should I? I'm the greatest hero of all!" Andrew screamed.

Suddenly, a black vortex appeared once again and 2 figures came out. One figure was wearing a black hooded assassin's cloak with sea-green trims and a mask and the other was wearing a white hooded assassin's cloak with blue trims.

"My Lord, is he disobeying you?" The black hooded figure asked Chaos.

"Yes. He is disobeying me." Chaos said while looking at Andrew.

"What must we do?" The white hooded figure asked.

"You will not do anything." Chaos ordered.

"Yes, my Lord." The black hooded figure said.

"Lord Chaos, what brings you here?" Athena asked surprised to see him.

"I'm here to send help. I have trained Alpha and Omega myself and I sent them here to help you. They are good fighters. I also sent my troops but Alpha will talk to you about them instead."

"Lord Chaos," Annabeth stepped forward. "Why have you decided to help us?"

"That is a good question, daughter of Athena. I have decided to help you because as much as I do not want the gods to rule the world, I also do not want the Titans to rule the world." Chaos answered and then turned to Alpha and Omega.

"Alpha, you must train the campers until they are good enough to battle during the war. Now, you may proceed to introduce yourselves." Chaos said and right on cue, a black vortex appeared again. Chaos stepped into it and then the vortex disappeared. It was silent for a moment until Andrew spoke up and said, "Well, are you going to introduce yourselves?"

"I am Alpha. Commander of Chaos' troops and his personal assassin."

"I am Omega. 2nd in command of Chaos' troops. I'll give you a warning. Do not aggravate Alpha."

"Why? What can he do?" Once again that comment was coming from the ego-filled jerk, Andrew.

Just when Alpha was about to answer, they heard a horn which means there's danger. Alpha and Omega sprang into action before the campers could move. Alpha gracefully took one minion at a time without loosing his step. Slashing each of them and they turn to dust. Omega followed Alpha's steps by slashing and cutting the minions that were on her way. The campers watched in awe as the two commanders easily defeated 1/2 of the Titan army.

"Who are you?" Prometheus came up to them which got them to stop fighting.

"It is for me to know and for you to find out, Prometheus." Alpha said.

"How do you know my name?" Prometheus asked as if he was in a stupid situation.

"I make it my duty to know who I fight against." Alpha said.

Prometheus groaned and said, "Until next time!" then vanished.

As Alpha and Omega walked back to the campers, Will Solace said, "I believe your question has already been answered, Andrew."

Andrew snorted.

Will Solace used to be best friends with Andrew along with Annabeth until Percy disappeared. Annabeth became more than a friend to Andrew. Day by day, Andrew had been loosing friends because of Percy's disappearance. When Andrew was caught cheating on Annabeth with Drew, he lost his last friend.

Some campers were still in awe and the others gasped. They heard from Chaos himself that they were good but they didn't expect them to be this good. Andrew pushed through the crowd and went in front of Alpha.

"You think he's that good? Just look at him! I could beat him in less than a second!" Andrew said while pointing his finger at Alpha and looking at the campers.

"Dude, you just saw how he fought earlier with Omega. They're AWESOME!" Nico said really emphasizing awesome.

Andrew turned to face Alpha but before he could blink, Alpha's blade was on his neck. Andrew gulped. He looked at Alpha's face but all he could see was his lips. Alpha was wearing a hood that covers up until his nose. Andrew noticed that Alpha had a smirk on his face.

Alpha saw fear in Andrew's eyes then he let go of the blade.

"Next time, think twice before you say anything." Alpha said and walked away.

The campers went back to their normal activities, wondering what just happened.

**Annabeth**

-Later that day-

Annabeth found Alpha at the canoe lake, splashing water on his face. When Annabeth saw Alpha's face, she gasped quietly. She saw Percy's face but with a long scar on the left side and with eyes full of pain and death. She was shocked that Alpha was Percy, the person whose heart she broke.

"So you found out?" Annabeth turned to see Omega.

"How did you know who he was?" Annabeth replied.

Omega took her hood off and Annabeth saw her face. She had sparkling blue eyes, a fair complexion and curly brunette hair. She looked like one of Aphrodite's children. Is she one of them?

"He doesn't keep any secrets from me and to answer your question, yes, I am Alicia Beauregard and I am the daughter of Aphrodite." Omega said though Annabeth could see that wasn't really her real last name.

"Are you Silena's sister and how do you know that I was going to ask?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes and let's just say I have my sources." Omega answered coldly. Alicia put her hood back on and left.

"And I didn't know all along that Percy was Alpha or Alpha was Percy." Annabeth whispered to herself.

**Percy**

Percy thought he heard voices. When he turned, he saw a streak of blonde hair running away, crying. Annabeth must have found out. He thought he wouldn't blow his cover that fast to anyone. 'Wow, I am such a Seaweed Brain.' he thought. So, he followed her to the pavilion.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth thought someone was following her but when she turned, she saw no one. She then continued walking to the pavilion. Once she went into the pavilion, she broke down crying.

"So, I guess you found out?" Annabeth turned to see Alpha or should she say, Percy. She stood up and walked closer to Percy but he backed away.

"How come you never told me?" Annabeth asked.

"Why should I trust you again?" Percy replied with a cold tone.

"But I thought you forgot about it?" Annabeth asked.

"Well, I didn't. I would NEVER forget what you did to me!" Percy said with vemon in his voice when he said never.

**Percy**

Percy could see tears swelling in her eyes. He sighed and took his hood off.

"Look, Annabeth." Percy said while walking closer to her and put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry, okay? But we can't be together anymore."

Annabeth looked into his eyes to see pain and death.

"How come? Why?" Annabeth asked and Percy slowly let go of her shoulder.

"Because I'm already with someone else." Percy said slowly.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth couldn't believe what he said. Those six words broke her heart like she did with his. He moved on quickly. Well, not really. 500 years isn't a short time.

"Can't we be friends instead?" Annabeth asked while choking back her tears.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Percy said.

"Why?" Annabeth asked softly.

Percy was about to answer but Alicia came into the pavilion and said, "The campers need training right now. There's no time to lose."

"Right away." Percy said to Alicia. Alicia nodded and left. Percy looked at Annabeth and said, "I'll explain to you in time. For now, you and the other campers must train."

Annabeth nodded. She was about to leave but Percy called out to her.

"Yes?" was all Annabeth could say.

"Do not reveal who I am. I'll always be Alpha to you. Your Percy was long gone." Percy said.

Annabeth nodded once again then Percy said, "Swear."

"I, Annabeth Chase, Swear on the River Styx." Annabeth said.

Percy put his hood back on and left the pavilion.

**Author's Note 2:**

**Thank you for those who reviewed. For those who haven't, please review. It would mean so much to me to know that people are reading this. I know there are a lot of fan fiction's that has 'Percy leaving Earth and joins Chaos blah blah blah' but I am trying not to have the same plot as them. Remember, I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. All rights go to Rick Riordan. And I credit GodoftheSeas21 for the idea of this story. Without his idea 'The Assassin of Chaos' I wouldn't have written this. I was inspired by his writing and I decided to write my own but I am trying to make it as different as possible. Also thanks to thereadergirl14 for being my co-writer for this chapter. I'll see you again after the Christmas break, thereadergirl14!**

**Remember to review! I need your feedback or I wouldn't write the next chapters.**

_**-Nightshade Hunter**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note 3:**

**For those who have read chapter 3 already, I'm sorry but I re-wrote it. When I re-read the first chapter from the prologue until the last chapter I've written, I had a mistake so I re-wrote the whole part. Sorry again. I know it's shorter but it won't be confusing and I cut out the mistake I've done. Here's the re-written one:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Camp Half-Blood**

When Alpha walked out of the pavilion, Thalia, along with the other Huntresses, ran up to him.

"Excuse me, Alpha?" Thalia asked shyly.

"What is it, Huntress?" Alpha asked in a soft tone he hasn't used in a while.

"My name is Thalia Grace, lieutenant of Artemis and I was wondering if we could ask permission from you?" She asked.

"Permission for what?" Asked Alpha.

"Since you're training us, we would like to get permission to skip training for a while to ask help from the Roman camp. My brother is from there and I don't know what I'd do without him by my side during this war." Thalia said looking at the ground anxious to know Alpha's answer.

"Have you asked Chiron?" Alpha asked.

"No, we haven't." Thalia replied.

"I'm surprised you went to ask permission from me before Chiron but permission granted." Alpha said and Thalia looked at him.

"What about Chiron?" She asked.

"I'll take care of that." Alpha said.

What happened next surprised Alpha, the Huntresses and the campers who walked by because Thalia hugged Alpha.

"Thank you." Thalia whispered to him.

Alpha nodded and pulled away from the hug. He watched as Thalia and the Huntresses left Camp Half-Blood. He then started walking to the Big House when they were out of sight.

"Chiron?" Alpha called out.

"Yes? Who is it?" Chiron asked and was surprised to see Alpha when he opened the door. Chiron let him in and closed the door.

"I've let the Huntresses leave camp for a while. They will be arriving in Camp Jupiter to ask for help." Alpha said as he sat on the couch.

"May I ask a question?" Chiron asked.

"Shoot." Alpha replied.

"Have you been to Camp Jupiter before?" Chiron asked, "I'm sure none of the soldiers or troops of Chaos would know the name of that camp unless they've been there before."

Busted.

Alpha should have known that he shouldn't have said the Roman camp's name. He already blew his cover to Annabeth and he's doing the same to Chiron.

"Apparently, yes. I have been there." Alpha answered.

"Alpha," Chiron said softly, "Are you Percy?"

There was a short pause before Alpha responded.

"What gave it away?" Alpha asked and took his hood and mask off. Chiron seemed surprised to see the scar on the left side of his face but didn't say anything about it.

"Your fatal flaw." Chiron simply stated.

"What about my fatal flaw?" Alpha asked.

"You would never hurt your friends. You would find a way to help them." Chiron said.

Alpha slightly smiled and said, "You've never changed, Chiron. You're still that smart centaur I always knew."

Chiron chuckled and said, "Thank you, my boy but I believe you want me to keep it a secret?"

"Yes." Alpha simply said.

"You won't make me swear on the River Styx?" Chiron asked.

"Chiron, I trust you." Alpha said while putting his mask back on and standing up.

"You can count on me but, my boy. You'll have to tell the others eventually. A secret like that won't be a secret any longer." Chiron said.

"I know. It's only you and Annabeth who knows for now." Alpha said as he put his hood back on and smiled slightly. He walked out of the Big House and went straight to the arena.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO.**

**Chapter 4**

Once Alpha arrived in the arena, everyone stopped talking. This happened a lot. Though, he's used to it.

"Can we please talk later?" Percy turned to see Annabeth.

"Talk about what, daughter of Athena? We already did talk earlier." Percy said. Annabeth jumped a bit when Percy called her 'daughter of Athena'. He could read what's in her mind, "Daughter of Athena? Why couldn't be call me by my name?"

"I meant to talk to you about the war strategy." Annabeth said but Percy knew that she was lying.

"We could talk about that during the war meeting." Percy said and walked to Alicia, leaving Annabeth alone for now.

"What does she want from you?" Alicia asked as Percy stood beside her.

"I don't really know but I'm guessing she wants my forgiveness." Percy said.

"And did you fogive her?" Alicia asked.

"Not exactly. I'll explain later. Right now, we got campers to train." Percy replied and Alicia nodded.

"Alright. Pair up, everyone! Let's get down to business!" Omega said to the campers.

The campers paired up and then Andrew said, "I will only participate IF Alpha will be my partner."

_'Better for him not to participate then he'll die during the war but what shame would that be? I wouldn't get to torture him.' Percy thought._

"I don't think so, son of Poseidon. I could beat you easily." Alpha said.

"If you could beat me easily, then prove it. Fight me!" Andrew said.

"You asked for it." Alpha said.

But before Andrew could strike, Alpha pinned him on the ground with Alpha's sword on Andrew's neck.

"Hey! That wasn't fair! I wasn't ready yet!" Andrew screamed.

Alpha smirked, still holding the sword on Andrew's neck and said, "A warrior must always be ready."

Alpha let go of the sword and stood up. Andrew thought this was a good opportunity to hit Alpha with Riptide. Andrew swung the sword and Alpha did something that shocked the campers he was training with. Alpha held the sword but there wasn't blood on the sword or his hands. _'He must be invulnerable.' Annabeth thought. _Alpha got Riptide out of Andrew's grip and threw it across the room.

"How did you-" Andrew was cut off by Annabeth.

"You're still invulnerable?" Annabeth asked Percy and the campers were wondering about what she said. _'Still invulnerable?' the campers thought._

"As you can see, daughter of Athena. That was part of Chaos' blessing. One of them so I could be invulnerable." Percy said and looked at the campers.

"Cool." Travis said.

"Exteremely cool." Connor corrected.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. Now, let's proceed to our training-" Percy got cut off by Andrew who finally got up from the ground and got Riptide.

"We're not yet done here, punk! Don't be such a coward!" Andrew screamed.

"I swear you just sound like Clarisse." Will stated and the campers in the arena started laughing. They knew that Andrew despised Clarisse.

"Don't you ever say that!" Andrew said and looked at the campers.

Once again, just as he was about to look back at Alpha, Alpha got his hidden blade out and slashed at Andrew. Suddenly, all the campers in the arena started laughing. Including Alicia but Percy was just smirking. "Like I said earlier, a warrior must always be ready and let me add this for you, you also must be alert." Percy said.

"Andrew?" Katie said. It wasn't a question though.

"Yes?" Andrew asked also wondering why people were laughing.

"Buy a new pair of jeans. You'll need it." Katie said and started laughing again.

Andrew looked down to see that his pink, yes _PINK_, boxers with hearts were exposed. His pants were on the ground. Andrew looked at Alpha with a glare and said, "That's the best you can do? Humiliating me in front of the campers?"

"Well, I really did a great job considering that you're blushing." Alpha said with a smirk.

"Alright, that's enough. Let's start with our training now." Alicia said.

"What? Alpha and I aren't done-" Andrew was once again cut off by Alicia.

"NOW!" When Alicia said that, everyone was silent. No one was laughing anymore. Andrew shut up, grabbed his jeans and left the arena.

"And that's why I love you." Percy whispered to Alicia and that made Alicia smile but what he said was still clear to Annabeth. When Annabeth heard that, her heart shattered. _'Because I'm already with someone else.' Annabeth thought of what Percy said to her earlier._ So, Percy is with Alicia? Annabeth should have known. Alicia was beautiful. She understood why Percy fell for Alicia.

"Now that that's over, everyone pair up and let's start training!" Percy said and all the campers followed.

They have been training for a while when they heard a horn coming from outside. The campers all dashed out of the arena followed by Percy and Alicia. Once they looked at Half-Blood Hill, they all saw the Roman demigods from Camp Jupiter and the Hunters of Artemis. Thalia walked up to Alpha, who's standing in front of the crowd.

"Well done. You brought them here on the same day. Who helped you?" Alpha asked.

"How did you know we had help, Alpha?" Thalia asked.

"No one would reach the Roman camp without someone helping you." Alpha answered.

Thalia nodded and said, "Apollo helped us."

Chiron galloped from the Big House and was now standing beside Alpha.

"And now since the Roman campers are here, there will be a meeting about the war." Chiron said.

"Thalia," Alpha started, "I want you to train the campers while we're in the meeting."

"Not to be rude or anything but why me?" Thalia asked.

"Yeah! Why her?" Andrew screamed from the crowd.

"Because she doesn't have a big ego." Alpha said and that made Thalia smile so she just nodded.

"Omega." Alpha said.

"Yes, Alpha?" Omega asked as she appeared beside Alpha. That made a lot of campers jump up a little.

"You will come with me for the meeting." Alpha said and Omega nodded.

"Continue with what you were doing, Heroes!" Chiron said loud enough for the whole crowd to hear. Alpha, Omega, Jason, Reyna and the immortal campers of Camp-Half Blood all went to the Big House for the meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 4:<strong>

**Attention: for those who haven't read the re-written chapter 3, read it now.**

**Alright. For my readers, thank you for reading this fanfic. I really appreciate it. Keep reading and also keep reviewing! But, if you'll review, please give me a good feedback. I'll keep writing if I get good feedbacks. If you'll give me a mean or bad one, please keep it to yourself. It's best if you do that than hurt other's feelings. If you do not like my fanfic (cause there are A LOT of fanfics like this) then stop reading this and read other fanfics. It's so easy to do. I wrote this because I forgot to mention it in my previous author's notes. Thanks again for those who like this fanfic. I appreciate it.**

_**-Nightshade Hunter**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**3rd Person POV**

Alpha felt strange to be in the Big House rec room. Last time he was here, he was this joyful and carefree kid everyone knew and loved. That's where you put the emphasis on _loved_. Once they all sat down, Chiron spoke first.

"As you all may know, today is August 18th. I believe that we must discuss about the upcoming war instead of the same discussions." Chiron said.

"But what about the whereabouts of Percy?" When Thalia asked this question, Alpha flinched a bit without letting anyone notice. With or without trying, Omega noticed this and intertwined their fingers from under the table.

"We shouldn't discuss this matter in front of Alpha and Omega. I'm sure they are just here to talk about the upcoming war." Chiron said as he looked at Alpha.

Alpha silently gave him a _thank-you look_ and asked, "Daughter of Athena, what is your war strategy?"

"Um," Annabeth spoke up after a few seconds, "I don't know."

Everyone besides Alpha and Omega gasped at what Annabeth said. She never says 'um' and she _always_ has a plan.

"Did I just hear what she said?" Connor asked flabbergasted.

"Dude, I think she said what I think she just said." Travis told his brother.

"Dudes, she just said what we all think she shouldn't have said. She's the daughter of Athena for crying out loud!" Nico screamed and hit the two boys behind their heads.

"Ow!" The two siblings cried simultaneously.

"Thanks, Nico." Annabeth said to Nico but her attention was still at Alpha. Everyone in the room noticed this and began to ask some questions but were interrupted by Alpha's death glare.

"Hey!" Katie shot up from her seat, "I was thinking, since Alpha has been all around the galaxy, he should have seen or came across Percy."

Everyone's eyes went to Alpha, who just sat there, not interested with the topic. Annabeth and Chiron were looking at him, asking if this is the right time to tell them his identity but he just shook his head saying, _no._

"If I did come across him, he would have died years ago. Nobody gets in my way. I mean nobody." Alpha said which got everyone to look down feeling sorry for their lost friend. For the first time in 700 years, Alpha actually felt bad. Shocking isn't it?

"But I didn't come across Percy Jackson so he probably is still alive... somewhere near by." Alpha said and everyone turned to face him. He actually gave a small hint of who he is but nobody suspected anything.

"Why are you telling us this?" Rachel asked.

When Rachel asked Alpha, he stood up and stormed out of the Big House. Omega saw Annabeth and Chiron's expressions and said, "Chiron, I think you should talk to him."

"Very well." Chiron said and trotted out of the Big House.

"Did I say something wrong?" Rachel asked and looked at Omega.

"I believe so. Alpha has never been offended by anyone until today. Well, that's what I know of since I've known him for 700 years." Omega said.

"Who are you?" Ariana asked, now interested to know who Omega is. Omega just smiled at her sister-in-law. Ariana has the same sea-green eyes as Percy but fun, loving and carefree. Percy's now was filled with suffering, pain and death. The ones he had seen over 700 years.

"I will tell you who I am but I cannot tell you who Alpha is. He must be the one to tell you." Omega said as she grabbed her hood and took it off. Everyone besides Annabeth gasped.

"I'm Alicia. Daughter of Aphrodite."

All the immortal counselors knew Alicia. Well, not personally but they have seen her in pictures from Silena. They were really close with each other. When Silena died, no one was there to cheer her up during the school days. Their dad was an abusive person and so when she found out Silena died, she couldn't take it anymore. She ran away trying to find Camp Half-Blood but only to fail. That's where Chaos entered her life.

"Alicia? Oh my gods! Where have you been?" Katie asked, happy to see her.

"When Silena died, we tried to look for you in your place but your dad said you weren't home." Clarisse said while frowing at the thought of her friend.

"I tried looking for this camp but failed. I was about to give up looking for the camp but Chaos brought me in right after-" Alicia was cut off by Alpha entering the room.

"Thank you for almost blowing my cover, Alicia." Alpha said sarcastically.

"I'm sorry." Alicia said while looking at Alpha. He smiled slightly and said, "I need to speak with Ariana Jackson." then he looked at Ariana.

Ariana was getting lots of stares from everyone but Annabeth. She just smiled at her and mouthed, _"Good luck!"_ Ariana took a deep breath and stood up. Before she realized, she was right next to Alpha.

"Come with me." was all Alpha said before he led Ariana to his tent. Chiron obviously went back to the meeting. They didn't progress any war strategy since Katie mentioned Percy. When they got to the tent, Ariana was feeling uncomfortable so she sat down on the chair next to her.

"Why did you want to speak with me, Alpha?" A confused looking Ariana asked while looking at Alpha.

"I don't know how to say this but in the meeting earlier, who did you think I was?" Alpha asked Ariana.

"Um," Ariana began to say, "Taylor Lautner?"

"No seriously, Ari." Alpha said softly. He hadn't used that nickname in a long time and he truly missed his sister.

Ariana got up from her seat and said, "Brother?"

Alpha smiled from under his hood and took it off. Ariana finally saw his messy black hair and sea-green eyes just like hers but they weren't the same anymore. When Percy took off his mask, she gasped. She didn't expect to see the scar on the left side of his face.

"Percy, what happened to your face?" Ariana asked while walking closer to her brother. When she was just a few inches apart, she traced the scars with her fingers.

"It's a long story." Percy said while looking at his sister in the eye.

"I have time." Ariana said, still holding onto Percy.

Percy chuckled and said, "I don't have time but long story short, in one of my missions, I wasn't aware of where I was then suddenly, I got scratched on my face twice."

"That must have hurt a lot." Ariana said.

"No it doesn't." Percy said sarcastically and Ariana punched him playfully on the arm.

"It's so good to have you back, brother." Ariana said, wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Percy didn't hesitate to hug her back because he did tuly miss his sister. Ariana buried her face on his neck and let out tears. Tears that she had been holding in a long time for the disappearance of her brother but now, he was back.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Alpha/Percy**

Percy didn't want to be in Camp Half-Blood but he was happy that he and Ariana were reunited. _Today is a new day. He thought._ Percy will be teaching another class but this time with the Roman campers. Hopefully, Andrew wouldn't interrupt that class or else all hell would break loose. He was wearing his usual, his armor, black assassin's cloak, leather gloves and his mask. He didn't forget his weapons though. Omega or should we say, Alicia, wasn't wearing her usual cloak. She was now wearing her blue gown to match her eyes. Percy didn't mind though since she revealed her identity. He and Alicia made their way to the Mess Hall. Once again, when they entered, silence spread across the room. Well, except the children of Aphrodite. They were mumbling stuff about Alicia but Percy was able to hear it. They took their seat on the Chaos table, which was just recently added.

"I'm getting stared at." Alicia said as she sipped her drink.

"Well, that's because you're beautiful." Percy said which got her to smile.

"No, seriously. Just because I'm Silena's sister, doesn't mean I could get stared at." Alicia said and put her drink down.

"No, you're just beautiful. No comments." Percy said and sipped his drink. Alicia playfully punched him on his shoulder.

Percy noticed that Ariana was staring at them. He motioned for her to go to them. Ariana nodded, stood up and walked to the Chaos table.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Ariana asked while looking at Percy.

"Yeah, well. I haven't told you this but," Percy said while looking at Alicia then at Ariana, "Ari," He said softly for no one to hear, "Meet your sister-in-law."

Ariana then gasped and covered her mouth.

"You're married?" Ariana said softly.

"Yeah. I wanted to tell you years ago but Chaos wouldn't let me contact you." Percy said.

Ariana looked at Alicia and said, "Hi, I'm Ariana. Percy's sister."

"Alicia."

They shook hands and that caused people to look at them. Ariana noticed the ring on Alicia's finger.

"Is that the ring?" Ariana asked looking at it.

"Yeah. Isn't it beautiful?" Alicia said as she pulled the ring out of her finger and showed it to Ariana.

"Really beautiful. Where did you get this?" Ariana asked still looking at the ring.

"On one of my missions, I was on this beautiful planet and I decided to make a ring for Alicia. It took a while though. About 7 weeks." Percy said.

Ariana handed the ring back to Alicia and said, "That's so sweet. What about Annabeth? She still loves you."

Percy was silent for a moment but then spoke, "I did love her but that was in the past. She broke my heart and it took a while to get over her."

He stood up and left the Mess Hall. Alicia slipped her ring back on and said, "Ariana, don't mention _her_ name. I'm sure he still has feelings for her but not the same. It took a lot of years for him to notice me because of _her._"

Ariana apologized and went back to the Poseidon table.

**Annabeth**

Annabeth couldn't help but look at Percy. She couldn't believe that he changed so much. He's so powerful. The Athena table wasn't that far from the Chaos table so she was able to hear their conversation. Her brothers and sisters weren't able to hear because they weren't listening. She saw Ariana walk over to the Chaos table and was wondering why.

"You wanted to talk to me?" She heard Ariana say.

"Yeah, well. I haven't told you this but," Percy said while looking at Alicia then at Ariana, "Ari," He said softly for no one to hear but Annabeth was able to hear it clearly, "Meet your sister-in-law."

Annabeth couldn't believe what she heard. He was married? She won't be able to have another chance with Percy. It was actually her fault he's with her. They should have been together years ago if she didn't cheat on Percy with Andrew. _What did I ever see in Andrew? She thought._

She was lost in her thoughts until she saw Percy leave the Mess Hall. She decided that it was best for her to talk to him at this moment.

"Per-" She was almost going to blow his cover but she regained herself, "Alpha?"

Percy stopped walking and turned to face Annabeth.

"What do you want?" Percy asked in a cold tone.

"I was, um, thinking-"

"Thinking. That's what you always do, daughter of Athena."

"You didn't answer my question yesterday."

"I think I did. I said I'll explain in time."

"Yes but I want your explanation now." Annabeth said softly. It's like she was talking to herself.

Percy sighed and said, "Very well. You want an explanation? Then here's your explanation, once this war is over, I'll be going back to the galaxy. That's why we can't be friends. I wouldn't be around much longer."

When Percy said that, Annabeth's world tore apart once again. Percy will be leaving again? But she just got him back. Tears were running down her cheeks. She didn't care if she cried in front of him. She does truly love him. She waited for him to come back and he did but only to find him already married.

Annabeth was lost in her thoughts again when she felt pain on her back. When she registered her thoughts, she saw a man wearing an assassin's cloak just like Percy's but it was silver. She didn't know why Percy pushed her but when she saw a black spot on the ground from the gun shot, she realized why. Campers got out of the Mess Hall to see the ruckus.

"Alpha, I finally found you." The mystery man said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 5:<strong>

**Hey, readers! This chapter wasn't as long as the others but I was able to think of something. I was on a writer's block for about a few hours but was able to think of something and this was what I thought. I'm sorry if this chapter was boring to you. I couldn't think of something else to write for this chapter but the next chapter would be so much better. Keep reviewing! :)**

**_-Nightshade Hunter_  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

_Previous chapter_

_"Alpha, I finally found you." The mystery man said._

**Chapter 7**

**Percy/Alpha**

People started going out of the Mess Hall to see what's going on. A man with silver assassin's cloak walked over to him and he recognized him. He was Chaos' personal assassin before Percy. Chaos told me how he was a traitor and how he betrayed the troop. He was Delta.

"Delta." Alpha said with a harsh tone in my voice.

"You know him?" Annabeth asked as she backed away from Delta.

"Alpha, I'm surprised you even made friends with this daughter of Athena." Delta said with a smirk.

"She's not my friend." Alpha said.

"Oh, she's not? My bad." Delta said with a smirk.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to assassinate you. I heard from Gaea that you're her valuable price."

"Valuable... price? Oh, not again."

"You will surrender now or your friends here will die!"

"I will NEVER surrender to you! I follow orders from Chaos and Chaos only."

"I remember I used to do that but being a traitor is fantastic! I got to see how they suffered!" Delta laughed but Alpha was sure that they was no humor in it.

"I don't think I would betray Chaos after all he's given me. I know how being betrayed feels like." Alpha said with sadness in his voice which got the campers shocked to hear that.

"Like the scar I gave you?" Delta asked as he smirked, "I gave that to you as a present hundreds of years ago for taking my place!"

"You betrayed the legion. You don't deserve Chaos' blessings!" Alpha screamed at Delta's face which got him to fume with rage once more.

"I betrayed them for a reason!"

"A reason that was to try and rule the world? A reason that you would be the most powerful being in the whole universe? That's only Chaos' job!"

"And my job is to assassinate you!"

Delta raised his hands and fire surrounded Alpha but all Alpha did was chuckle and everyone seemed surprised.

"I'm immune to fire, Delta." Alpha said with a smirk.

"And so am I!" Delta screamed as he lowered his hands and the fire died down.

"Are you immune to lightning?" asked Alpha.

"No, what are you-"

Delta stopped and realized what Alpha was going to do. He widened his eyes and said, "No!" but before he could say anything else, he got strucked by lightning. Once again, he shot a few feet back and hit the climbing wall. The campers looked at Percy with surprised looks. He just performed a power of the Big Three; lightning. Delta stood up again and this time, he lost his patience. He took out his 3 inch sword then disappeared and re-appeared in front of Alpha. Without hesitation, Delta slashed his sword at Alpha but he just caught it with his hand.

"WHAT THE-" Delta was surprised, "Chaos made you invulnerable?"

"700 years ago, I lost the Achilles' heel and Chaos decided that I'd have that curse once again." Alpha answered.

Delta was angry by this time. Chaos never let anyone else have that gift to become invulnerable but being invulnerable means that you'll have a weak spot and Percy's weak spot is on the left side of his old weak spot when he dipped in the River Styx years ago for the war.

"And I was and still am Chaos' assassin who only had that gift." Alpha said as he gave Delta another smirk.

"I'm going to kill you!" Delta screamed.

"You're just like once of my half-siblings." Alpha said while eyeing Andrew without letting the campers know.

"AHHHH!" Delta was going to stike again but then the ground shook and out came 20 skeletons. It surrounded Alpha and Delta.

"Nico, stop what you're doing!" Annabeth screamed.

"I'm not doing anything!" Nico responded by screaming but only to get hit by Annabeth at the back of his head.

Alpha made one swift motion with his hand and the skeletons attacked Delta. Then something happened while the skeletons attacked Delta, water shot right at him. Everyone looked at Alpha with surprised looks again. He performed all the powers of the Big Three only Zeus, Poseidon, Hades and their children can do. After the water died down, the skeletons continued slashing at him, then they tore his cloak and the others were just too gross to mention.

"Μαΐου ψυχή σας προσπαθήστε να αναπαυθούν εν ειρήνη στο κενό." Alpha said and Delta disappeared into the void. Alpha made another swift motion with his hand and the skeletons vanished.

"Wow, I didn't think I would see this in my entire lifetime. One demigod who could master all the powers of the Big Three." Chiron looked flabbergasted. Usually, he doesn't look surprised even by the most surprising thing in the universe but now, he does.

"Chiron, you know his identity?" Nico asked while looking at Chiron and they were getting surrounded by the campers.

"So does Annabeth and Ariana." Chiron said as the campers looked at Annabeth and Ariana.

"Chiron, that's enough." Alpha said as he looked at Chiron trying to hold back a laugh.

"Now you give orders?" Chiron asked.

"Sorry." Alpha said.

"Why don't you reveal yourself already?" Andrew screamed from the back of the crowd.

"Wait, 700 years ago, you lost your Achilles' heel. The only people I know who survived were Achilles, Luke and Percy." Malcolm said.

"Oh, yes. Son of Athena, I did survive and in fact, I was one of those three." Alpha said as he looked at Ariana who was smiling at her brother.

"Percy?" Malcolm said without hesitation.

Alpha was silent. Then a cetain son of Poseidon said, "Well, are you going to reveal yourself?"

"I so hate him." Alpha muttered to himself then pulled his hood down.

"PERRRCY!" Grover tackled Percy for a hug.

"Hey, G-man." Percy said with a smile. A smile he hasn't used in a very, very long time.

Grover let go and he had tears in his eyes. He wiped them away before anyone could see it.

"Oh, look. If it isn't my half-brother Per-" before Andrew could finish his sentence, Percy's blade was on his neck.

"If you want this blade off your neck for some time, do not aggravate me." Percy said trying to stay calm as possible.

"Oh, what could you do-" Andrew was cut off again but this time by Alicia.

"Son of Poseidon, I warned you not to aggravate him. He loses control when he gets angry. The last time he did this, well, let's just say that caused the death of his last lieutenant." Alicia said.

Alpha sighed and let go of Andrew, "He was my best lieutenant but he doesn't follow my orders."

"But, Percy, you will stay here after the war, right?" Nico asked. Percy looked at his cousin and he couldn't help but feel sad.

"No. After the war if I survive I won't be staying here. I'll have to go back to the galaxy and continue with whatever mission Chaos will order me to go to. " Percy said then sighed.

"I'm guessing you've been to a lot of missions." Ariana said.

Percy nodded and said, "This is my 3000th mission. It's tiring actually. I don't get enough sleep and rest."

"And your scar?" Annabeth asked.

"What scar?" A confused looking Connor asked.

"Good question, daughter of Athena," Percy said and took his mask off. Everyone gasped at what they saw, "I got this on one of my missions. I do not wish to speak of it."

"And lost _her."_ Alicia said as tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry. If only I was there during the attack." Percy said and pushed through the crowd to go to his tent.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 6:<strong>

**Hey, readers! Sorry if this part sucked. I think I know what you're thinking, '_The fighting scene was__ lame."_ Yes, I thought it was lame too but don't blame me. I'm not so good with fighting scenes but it will improve, hopefully. Hope you like this chapter. Review please! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Percy/Alpha**

There's a few things that's running in Percy's mind. Everyone in camp already knows his identity. He's sure they are expecting him to answer their questions.

"Percy?" Percy turned to see Rachel standing beside Alicia.

"Rachel, good to see you again." Percy said as he walked to them.

"Percy, she knows about the prophecy." Alicia said as he looked him in the eyes.

"I know that she knows. She's the oracle. She's suppose to know." Percy said while slightly smiling.

"I told Chiron and he said we'll announce it to the campers later in the dining pavilion. I know it has something to do with you." Rachel said.

"It does have something to do with me. Some already came true." Percy said as sadness filled his voice.

Rachel nodded then said, "I'm sorry. I know you've been going through a lot. I can sense it. And by the way, I've missed you."

Rachel moved closer to Percy and hugged him. He didn't hesitate to hug her back because he truly did miss her too.

"I'll see you around, Rachel." Percy said as he pulled away from the hug.

Rachel nodded and left the tent.

"I believe we have to teach them how to train now." Alicia said as he wrapped her arms around Percy's neck while he put his arms around her waist.

"That could wait." Percy said and smiled.

"I love you." Alicia said and leaned in.

When their faces were an inch apart, Percy replied, "And I love you." before closing the gap between them.

-Later that day-

Percy was standing by the shore in the beach. He missed doing this since there isn't really a beach in the galaxy. The breeze cooling him as he watched the sunset.

"Percy?" Percy turned around and saw Ariana and a few of their half-siblings.

"Yes?" Percy said as he walked closer to them.

"We were wondering if you could teach us to control water more." Ariana said.

"I could do that. I'm free right now so I can teach you."

Cheers errupted from the children of Poseidon. Andrew wasn't there. _Thank the gods! He thought._ Percy taught his siblings how to control water better. The kids who were over 13 years old were able to successfully control water while the kids who were below 12 didn't really succeed. Percy noticed a little girl about 6 years old who was struggling to control water and was a bit farther away from her siblings. She had wavy brunette hair and sea-green eyes just like him. He walked closer to her and knelt on one knee beside her. The little girl noticed him and turned to her right.

"I ain't getting this." She said with her adorable voice.

Percy chuckled and said, "I could see that. What's your name?"

"Nora." The little girl said.

"Do you want me to help you, Nora?" Percy asked with a soft tone. He's good with kids actually. I know what you're thinking, _"Why would an assassin be good with kids?"_ Well, he has his fatal flaw, remember? Even though they aren't his close friends or close family members, he'll still do anything to protect them.

"Yes, please." Nora said while looking at him in the eyes.

Percy smiled at her and said, "Just close your eyes and empty your mind a little. Try to control the water then."

Nora nodded and closed her eyes. He doesn't know what's happening inside her mind but he knows it's blank. She raises one hand while facing the ocean and suddenly, there was a huge wave like a tsunami in front of her. She put her hand down and the wave slowly went down with it. She grinned and said, "Thank you, brother." and hugged him.

"You are so much better than Andrew." She said which made him chuckle.

A few seconds have passed and she didn't pull away yet. He sighed and carried her. Her arms were around his neck, her legs were around his waist and her chin was on his shoulder. He remembered something. He used to do this before _she_ disappeared.

"Wow. That's a first," Ariana said while grinning. "She doesn't interact with anyone. Ever since she arrived here sad, she never talked to anyone but Chiron."

Percy nodded and said, "She reminds me of someone."

Ariana giggled then said, "Let's go. It's dinner time."

Percy nodded, still carrying Nora in his arms and they walked to the dining pavilion. Everyone's eyes were on Percy but like I said before, he's used to it.

"This is kind of creepy." Ariana said while giggling.

"Yes but I'm used to it." Percy said and chuckled a bit. He walked to the Poseidon table with Ariana and was about to put Nora down but she held on him tighter.

"She doesn't want to let you go." Ariana said while laughing as she sat on the chair.

Percy glared at her then whispered into Nora's ear, "Do you want to stay on the Chaos table with me?"

She nodded and he started walking to the Chaos table. Alicia, as usual, was the only one there.

"So, is she your full sister or half?" Alicia asked while smiling at her husband.

"Half but if you look at her face, we almost look the same. With the green eyes but she has your hair and she reminds me of... You know." Percy said as he set Nora down beside him.

Alicia nodded and said, "We'll find her soon. I think Gaea has imprisoned her."

Percy nodded. He knew Gaea has her. As it says in the prophecy. The only part of the prophecy that hasn't been completed yet was the last line.

"Heroes!" Chiron shouted and all the laughter died down.

"I have an announcement. When Rachel and I were left in the Big House alone, she recited a prophecy. It's the prophecy of the universe," Chiron said. "Rachel."

Rachel nodded then stood up. She then recited the prophecy.

_A tragedy shatters abrupt,_

_Sea and Beauty shall entwine at last._

_Their youth shall be seized_

_And shall be imprisoned like the past._

_One shall be visited_

_by a powerful being._

_And be struck with a curse_

_Not worth forseeing._

Once Rachel finished reciting the prophecy, she sat down.

"Who's the one in the prophecy then?" Annabeth asked Chiron.

"I believe it's Percy." Chiron said and Percy felt everyone stare at him.

"Percy even told me that some already happened." Rachel added.

"Percy, do you mind if you tell us what already happened?" Chiron asked.

"The first 3 lines." Percy said while sipping his drink.

Suddenly, everyone froze. Percy set his drink down confused on what's happening.

"Chiron?" Percy called out but he was frozen. In the middle of scratching his chin.

"Perseus Jackson." Someone called from behind. The voice sounded like a girl. Percy turned to see a beautiful goddess. He stood up and walked in front of her.

"Who are you?" Percy asked looking dazed to see the goddess.

"Nyx. Goddess of the night." The beautiful goddess said.

"But aren't you suppose to be in Tartarus?" Percy asked.

"Yes. That's a good question. You see, when Gaea was getting the other Titans to rise, I escaped Tartarus with them. Bizarre, right but that's what happened." Nyx said while moving closer to Percy.

"Um," was all he could say. Even though he's an assassin now, he could be a Seaweed Brain at times.

Nyx giggled and walked closer to Percy until she pressed her body on his. Percy gulped and continued to stare at her.

"What are you doing?" Percy asked still dazed to see her... this close to him.

"Here." Nyx said and handed him a ring. It was gold with red all around it. It looked like fire.

"What's this? It looks like a ring." Percy said and looked at the goddess in the eyes.

"It is a ring. You will know what it is in the future. It's even part of the prophecy." Nyx said and smiled. Her smile was beautiful. He couldn't help but stare.

Nyx noticed and grinned. She did something that shocked Percy. She wrapped her right hand around Percy's shoulder and leaned in...

closer

closer

closer

Until she was an inch away from kissing him. She looked into his eyes, grinned and kissed him. Percy was shocked right now. His brain wasn't processing. All he could think of was this beautiful goddess kissing him. He closed his eyes and kissed back and felt Nyx smile.

"Uh," Percy said after Nyx pulled away.

"Don't worry. I won't tell your wife about this." She said as she wiped the red lipstick off Percy's lips then flashed out. Suddenly, everyone started moving again.

"Percy? Why are you standing up? I thought you were sitting." Alicia said while Percy sat back down. He was still in shock from what happened.

"Only the first 3 lines?" Annabeth asked.

Percy stopped to think. Nyx said that the ring was part of the prophecy. Percy's brain clicked. He was struck with the curse not worth forseeing. Something's going to happen in the future and it has something to do with the ring. Maybe what Nyx said wasn't the complete truth. Maybe, just maybe, she escaped from Tartarus to pass this ring to someone who could keep it safe. _This is why I gave the ring to you, Percy. _The voice was soft and it sounded like Nyx. _I gave you the ring because you know what to do with it. I knew you would figure it out soon. Keep it safe from the Titans. Pass it on to your children when the time is right for you. _Nyx's voice trailed off and there was silence.

"No, the prophecy has just been completed. I received the curse."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Percy/Alpha**

"What do you mean you received the curse?" Ariana shouted as she and Percy were taking a walk in the beach while Nora was still in Percy's arms. "You were in the dining pavilion with us the whole time! You even told us that ONLY the first 3 lines were completed!"

Percy sighed. His sister could awfully be annoying at times.

"Look, Ari. Nyx came and gave me the curse." Percy said and Ariana stopped to look at her brother.

"Nyx? You mean the goddess of the night?" Ariana asked.

Percy nodded and continued, "Yes but she didn't specifically say that it was a curse. I figured it out last minute when Annabeth asked if only 3 lines were completed."

"Oh, I didn't see it. You mean like maybe we froze when Nyx came. That's why I'm confused." Ariana said sarcastically and looked at her brother once again. He seemed serious. "Oh, you mean that that's true?" Percy nodded.

"Oh," was all she could say. "Well, I better take Nora to the cabin now. It's getting late and she's been clinging on to you ever since you showed her how to control water."

"No! I don't wanna leave! I wanna stay with Percy!" Nora said softly while holding Percy tighter. Percy knelt and put her down.

"Nora, you have to go. I have to go too." Percy said while looking at Nora and she had tears in her eyes.

"No! I don't want you to leave!" Nora said softly once again.

"I'll see you tomorrow, I promise. I'll teach you how to control water better if you want." Percy said and Nora smiled while a tear dropped from her left eye. Percy wiped it with his thumb.

"Okay." Nora said and let go of Percy's hand.

"Go with Ariana. She'll take you to the cabin." Percy said and Nora nodded. She walked to Ariana and held her hand.

"Percy, you're so good with kids." Ariana smiled at her brother as he stood up. Percy chuckled and Ariana walked Nora to her cabin.

Percy took one more glance at the ocean before walking to his tent. He found Alicia fast asleep. He fell asleep beside her after a while and thought that he was going to have another dreamless sleep but he was wrong.

_*Dream*_

_Morpheus suddenly appeared in Percy and Alicia's tent early in the morning. Percy was confused. Why was Morpheus here? Before Percy could realize why, Morpheus silently walked closer to Percy and held his temple with both of his index fingers. He chanted something but Percy couldn't make out the words. Percy then realized what he was doing, he tried to wake up but he couldn't. Morpheus put a spell on him._

_"Morpheus! What in Gaea's name are you doing?" The silver hooded figure told Morpheus and that woke Alicia up._

_"You ruined half my plan, Delta!" Morpheus answered back._

_Alicia tried waking me up by shaking but that didn't work out._

_"Percy! Honey, wake up!" Alicia screamed but it only got Morpheus and Delta to look at her._

_"Perseus Jackson you say and who are you?" Morpheus asked while moving closer to Alicia._

_"Why would I tell you, Morpheus? What have you done to Percy?" Alicia answered back._

_"I put your precious Percy in a deep sleep but don't worry young one, he'll wake up soon," Morpheus said while chuckling coldly. "And I believe you haven't answered my question. If you do not answer my question, Percy will die in his sleep. It will be painful."_

_Alicia sighed and had tears in her eyes. "My name is Alicia Jackson. Wife of Percy."_

_Morpheus had a surprised look then it turned to an evil smirk._

_"Come with us, daughter of Aphrodite. Let your precious Percy fight in this war without you by his side." Morpheus said while holding Alicia by her face._

_No! Percy definitely wanted to scream but he couldn't wake up or even get his voice out._

_"NO! I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" Alicia screamed._

_"Who says you have to join us? Just come with us or Percy WILL have a painful death in his sleep." Morpheus said calmly and let go of Alicia's face._

_Alicia looked at Percy and he could see tears streaming down her cheeks. She leaned in and whispered to his ears hoping that he'll hear it, "I'm sorry and I love you."_

_She stood up and took Morpheus' hand that was waiting for her and suddenly, they disappeared with Delta._

_Percy wanted to wake up but he couldn't. He could see that the sun was already out and he knew the campers were already starting to wake up. _

_"Percy?" He heard a familiar voice coming from outside his tent._

_"Alpha?" The voice said._

_When he was sure Percy wouldn't answer, he saw Nico pop his head in the tent. He walked in and shook Percy._

_"Percy?" Nico shooked him again. "Percy? Perce? PERCY!"_

_Nico looked extremely worried for his cousin. Percy felt his heart warm that his cousin was worried about him. Nico ran out of the tent and came back with his other cousin, Thalia._

_"Are you sure, Nico?" Thalia asked and Nico just nodded his head. "I'll try to wake him up."_

_Thalia shook him but it was no use. She paused for a moment and when she touched Percy, he blacked out from his dream. If that was even possible._

_*Dream end*_

Percy shot up from the bed and looked at his cousins. They both sighed in relief.

"Were you doing that on purpose, Kelp Head? You got both of us worried!" Thalia screamed and punched Percy on his shoulder. He didn't feel it though. Thalia stopped and looked at her cousin who looked sad and worried.

"What's wrong, Percy?" Thalia asked.

"Alicia." Percy whispered and put his hands on his head.

"What's wrong with her? Did something happen?" Nico asked.

"She was taken by Morpheus and Delta. I couldn't wake up because Morpheus put a spell on me while I was asleep. I could only see what was going on through my dream." Percy said.

"What? But that wasn't in the prophecy." Thalia said.

"Yes. I'm sure they wanted to twist things and now, she's gone. I should've known that Morpheus was going to do that." Percy said and he was silently crying. He hasn't cried in a long long time. Thalia and Nico didn't say anything but Percy was just greeted by hugs from his cousins.

"We'll help you, Percy. If only you forgive us." Thalia said as she and Nico both let go of Percy. He stood up and looked at them.

"Just the two of you. I'm not sure if I could forgive the others just yet." Percy said. Thalia and Nico both smiled and left the tent to give him some time to get ready.

Percy wore his usual. His black hooded cloak but this time, he left his mask on the desk. His weapons strapped around him and his bow and arrow strapped behind him with his 2 four feet long blades.

_"Perseus, be careful. There are things that will be happening that isn't part of the prophecy. One has already happened. Alicia got captured. I'm afraid something will happen again in the near future._" _Chaos spoke in Percy's mind._

_"Yes, my Lord. I will do anything to protect the camp." Percy replied._

_"Perseus, right after breakfast. I need you to visit the palace. Re-schedule your training for that time until you come back to camp." Chaos said._

_"Very well, my Lord." Percy answered._

Percy made his way to the dining pavilion to his table but now, he was alone. He sat down and noticed that Thalia and Nico were looking at him. They smiled but Percy didn't. Andrew noticed that Percy was alone. He stood up from the Poseidon table and walked up to him.

"Where's Alicia? She got tired of you and left you? I knew you were a waste of her time!" Andrew said which got Percy to shoot up from his seat.

"I WOULDN'T BE HELPING YOU IF CHAOS DIDN'T ORDER ME TO HELP! IF YOU ARE SO TOUGH, TRY TO WIN THIS WAR WITHOUT MY HELP!" Percy screamed and got every camper in the dining pavilion to flinch and glare at Andrew.

_"Perseus, we need you. There's a war happening." Chaos said through his mind._

_"Why didn't you tell me, my Lord?" Percy tried to calm down when he replied._

_"Step into the vortex, Perseus. You'll come back after the war." Chaos said._

Suddenly, a vortex appeared and the campers looked at it then back at Percy. He took a deep breath and walked closer to it. He looked back at Andrew and he had a shocked expression. No one usually answers back at him. Percy smirked and walked into the vortex, leaving the campers glaring and shouting at Andrew.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 7:<strong>

**Hello, readers! I have some announcement. Since today was the last day of my Christmas break, I won't be able to post whenever I want to. Mostly over the weekends though and that would be any time. I'll try to update often and regularly. I won't be abandoning this story because if I do, I won't be able to move on to the second book and I wouldn't like it if someone will continue this for me. Oh and by the way, I edited the kissing scene of Percy and Nyx in the last chapter. I put a little bit of details but not too much. Thank you again for reading this! I appreciate all of the reviews so keep on reviewing! :D**

**_-Nightshade Hunter_  
><strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note 8:**

**Hello, readers! Before I start this chapter, I have some announcements. I decided not to wait for the last chapter of this story to reveal who **_**'she'**_** is since one of my readers already figured it out. I don't know if it's just one person since only one reviewed about it. Anyway, here's some information you should know...**

**Name: Anakin**

**Nickname: Ani (given by his mother)**

**Age: 6 (twin brother of Alexandra)**

**Parents: Percy and Alicia Jackson**

**Description: Anakin has raven black hair and sea-green eyes. He's as handsome as his father and he's 3'11 and for the next book, he's 5'11 tall.**

**Name: Tatiana (She won't be shown until the last chapter of the story but she will definitely be mentioned.)**

**Nickname: Anna (given by her brother)  
><strong>

**Age: 6 (twin sister of Anakin)**

**Parents: Percy and Alicia Jackson**

**Description: Tatiana has curly brunette hair and sea-green eyes. She's as beautiful as her mother. She also has a fair complexion.**

**... Sorry I ruined the surprise but I got a writer's block for a few days and I didn't know how to start this chapter. It was difficult for me but I was able to think of something but I had to reveal who **_**'she'**_** was.**

_**~Nightshade Hunter**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10<strong>

**Percy/Alpha**

Percy came out of the vortex to see the palace destroyed. The troops were defending the palace's entrance and the squadrons were attacking the monsters in the battle field. Percy saw Anakin, his son, battling some monsters by the entrance. Anakin has raven black hair and sea-green eyes just like Percy and he's 3'11 tall. He transported to him.

"Anakin," Percy called his 6 year old son, "What are you doing?"

Anakin ran to his father and jumped into his arms. His 6 year old son isn't suppose to be battling monsters. Not at a young age anyway.

"Father, I'm defending the palace. I need to keep it safe." Anakin said.

"Go into the palace. Pack your bags as fast as you can and transport to this place. No buts." Percy said and put his son down.

"Yes, father." Anakin said as he bursted into the palace running to his room. He's going to need training in Camp Half-Blood since he can't leave him here. It's already far too dangerous. Alicia and Alexandra were kidnapped and he can't let that happen to Anakin.

Percy pulled his swords out and dashed to battle monsters. His troops by the entrance of the palace were watching him in awe as well as the squadrons, who stopped fighting monsters to watch him. Surprisingly, they weren't getting hurt in battle while watching. Percy slashed without loosing balance. He slashed at one monster's neck and the other's body which cut the monster in half.

"AHHH!" A monster shouted running towards Percy but failed to at least give him a cut. Percy was able to stab him in his stomach and he fell on the ground.

"Father!" Percy looked by the entrance and saw Anakin with his bag, ready to leave.

Percy ran to Anakin and put his swords aside.

"You're too late to save this palace now, assassin! You failed!"

A low raspy voice said behind him but when he turned, there wasn't anyone there as well as the monsters. Percy suddenly heard ticking noises and he widened his eyes. He opened a vortex and screamed, "TROOPS AND SQUADRONS, STEP INTO THE VORTEX NOW! NO QUESTIONS ASKED! MOVE!" and they all followed. All running into the vortex and once the last knight went in the vortex, it disappeared.

"What's wrong, father?" Anakin asked as Percy opened another vortex.

"Step into the vortex, Ani. Just do it." Percy said and Anakin stepped into it. Percy jumped into the vortex and at the same time, the palace exploded. Glasses and metal flying everywhere. Some went into the vortex before it closed and cut Percy deeply on his left leg and he cried out in pain.

**In Camp Half-Blood...**

The counselors just left the Big House from their meeting. They ended early since Percy wasn't there to help them think of a plan but some of them were doubtful that he would come back.

"Annabeth, do you think Percy will come back to help us?" Travis asked as they were walking by the lake.

"Percy? My half-brother? Come back?" Andrew said and snorted, "I doubt he'll come back. He's just a coward to fight me!"

"Travis, don't listen to him. Percy will definitely come back. He will always help his friends." Ariana said before Annabeth could even say anything.

Suddenly, a vortex appeared on the lake and out came hundreds of squadrons and troops and they all splashed into the water.

"Whoa! They're a lot!" Connor shouted.

"We can see that. You didn't have to shout." Travis said annoyingly to his brother.

Suddenly, another vortex appeared and at the same time, the other vortex disappeared and out came a little boy and Percy. They both splashed into the water.

"PERCY!" Thalia, Nico, Grover and Ariana screamed as they saw Percy limping out of the water. He sat down and looked at his wound.

"Whoa, Perce. What happened?" Grover asked as he sat beside his best friend.

"Explosion in the palace. I wasn't able to save it." Percy said in disappointment.

"There's nothing you can do about it. You did your best." Anakin said as he sat beside his father, still holding his bag.

Percy looked at his son and smiled. Anakin would take his place soon when he dies in battle. He's the eldest child after all. He ruffled his hair and stood up.

"I'll see you later during dinner." Percy said to Grover and looked at Anakin, "Come on, Ani. You need to get settled in." Percy started walking... no wait, limping to his tent.

Anakin smiled at what his father called him. Percy never called him by his nickname since Alicia gave it to him. Anakin stood up and followed behind Percy as they went into their tent.

When Percy went into the tent, he took his hood and mask off. He sat on the bed and examined his wound. Anakin came in and looked at his father with a concerned look.

"You know what, Ani? I was never really good at healing." Percy said as he looked at Anakin and his son laughed.

"I can help you with that, Father. I'm better at healing than you are." Anakin said as he sat beside his father and put his hand on his wound. Percy flinched at the touch and his son looked at him with a concerned look.

"I'm sorry if I hurt you, Father." Anakin said as he chanted and suddenly, his wound healed.

"Thank you, Ani." Percy said as he looked at Anakin.

"Father, if I may ask. Why have you decided to call me by my nickname? You never called me by my nickname since mother gave it to me." Anakin said.

Percy sighed. He knew Anakin would ask this question. "Your mother had been captured just like your sister. I just miss her so much."

"Was that why you wanted me to leave the palace?"

"Yes but at least you did or you would be a fried boy right now."

"Ha ha."

Anakin punched his father playfully on the arm. Sometimes, Percy doesn't have to be all serious but most of the time, he has to.

"Anakin," Percy said and looked seriously at Anakin, "After the war, I have a feeling something will happen. You will be the commander once the war is over."

"Me? Commander? But Father, I'm just six!"

"I know but I will train you before the war. I will also get Lieutenant Melville to train you when I'm gone."

"So, will I stay here?"

"It's the only safe place, my son. I would let you train in the galaxy, but it's far too dangerous at the moment."

"What about Anna?" Anakin asked while standing up and brushing his fingers in his fair.

"I will rescue Tatiana. And when I do, you must do your best to protect her. You're older than her by a few minutes." Percy said as he stood up and ruffled Anakin's hair.

"So, do I get a cool commander name like you?" Anakin asked. Percy could sense joy in his voice and he chuckled.

"Apparently, yes. Your mother and I decided that you and Alexandra would have your own to hide your identity from your enemies."

"What's mine then?"

"Zephyr. Meaning gentle."

"Gentle? Let me guess. Mom got that nickname for me." It wasn't a question. It was a statement.

"Yes. Apparently your mother did. I disagreed with her but she insisted. She said she would battle against me if I didn't agree with her."

"But you would never do that."

"I know and she used that against me so she won."

Anakin laughed then asked, "What about Anna's?"

"Electra. Meaning amber. Ani, you need to promise me that you'll protect your sister while I'm gone."

Anakin looked down and back up again, "I promise, father."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Percy/Alpha**

Friday night, the night of Capture the Flag. Percy and Anakin went out of their tents when they heard a horn telling the campers that it was dinner time. Percy saw the Alpha Squadrons guarding the entrance of the camp while Chaos' troops were roaming around camp. They have different break time to eat.

"Father, what will I do when you're in war?" Anakin asked his father while walking to the dining pavilion with him.

"You have to stay here. There's no way you'll fight in a war at that age. When the time is right, you will fight to defend people." Percy said as he carried his son in his arms.

"Will I start my training tomorrow?" Anakin asked.

Percy chuckled and said, "You really want to start tomorrow?"

"Yes. I do, father." Anakin said.

"Very well. Then we'll start tomorrow."

"Thank you, father!"

Percy could definitely sense joy and cheerfulness in Anakin's voice. Anakin reminds Percy of Alicia. She's cheerful most of the time. Percy carried Anakin into the dining pavilion and they sat on the Chaos table. He sat Anakin down beside him and Anakin started eating.

"Heroes!" Chiron shouted and everyone became silent, "We have capture the flag later. Are you still up for it?"

"YES!" Everyone but Percy screamed.

"Percy," Chiron started, "Will you and your troops join?"

"No."

"Coward!" Andrew screamed from the Poseidon table.

"We will either not join or kill you. Ours games and training systems in the galaxy are very different. We maim and kill but we are able to heal most of them." Percy said.

"Most of them?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes but sometimes, we lose people from our training but that hasn't happened for 100 years." Percy answered.

Everyone was silently gaping.

"Very well, then. Hunters verses campers." Chiron said and everyone continued to eat.

_slash! whoop! thump! thump!_

Anakin was training with his father after dinner. He wasn't making any progress with controlling the elements though he's good with the sword just like Percy.

"You have to work on controlling elements more, Anakin." Percy said.

"But it's just so hard! Whenever I concentrate, I get massive headaches!" Anakin cried.

"You have to at least try. Let's start training with swords and try to perfect your swings." Percy said.

Anakin grabbed his sword from his father and they both started training. _slash! whoop! thump! thump!_ He did it again and again. Percy was already sweating. He never sweats in battle or even training. He could see his son also sweating. Anakin lunged forward, slashed at Percy with his sword and Percy's sword flew out of his hand. Percy was shocked with his son's skills. He probably got it from him.

"How did I do?" Anakin asked with a smirk. He's probably thinking that he was the only person besides Chaos to beat him in battle or training.

"You did great, son. First person besides Chaos to beat me," Percy said with a smile. "But don't you dare get a big ego like Andrew."

"Andrew? Who is he?" Anakin asked with a puzzled look.

"Andrew is my half-brother who has a huge ego." Percy replied.

"I won't be like him, father. I promise." Anakin said.

Percy smiled and ruffled Anakin's hair. His son pouted and said, "Dad! You ruined my hair!"

"How long do you take to fix your hair?" Percy said and chuckled.

"Apparently, 30 minutes." Anakin said which got Percy to stop chuckling.

"30 minutes? Are you serious? It only takes me 5 minutes to fix my hair." Percy said.

"Well, sorry. I want to look good."

"But you're only six!"

"Almost 7!"

"Doesn't matter."

Anakin punched his father's shoulder playfully with a laugh. Suddenly, they heard a horn blow. It was time for capture the flag. Anakin and Percy made their way outside the arena to watch the game.

"May I asked something, father?"

"What is it?"

"Why can't we join capture the flag?"

Percy sighed and answered, "We could join but we might cause the campers to get injured and I wouldn't want that. They're still a family to me even though they sort of betrayed me."

"What did they do to you, father?"

"That's a long story. I will tell you some other time."

Anakin nodded and they made their way to Chiron.

"Good evening, Chiron." Percy greeted.

"Good evening to you too, my boy." Chiron replied with a slight smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 9:<strong>

**Hello readers! Sorry for the late update! I had an investigatory project to finish before I could start writing again. Oh and by the way, I read a review about a 6 year old being unnatural. Yeah, that's true. I was suppose to make Anakin a 17 year old on this story but decided to make him 6 years old instead and forgot to change his height. I already made it 3'11. Here's chapter 11! Sorry if it's short! Chapter 12 will be up soon! :)**

**_~Nightshade Hunter_  
><strong>


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Percy/Alpha

Capture the flag was rather... How do you explain this? Um, boring? They still stick with the no killing and maiming rule. If it were up to Percy, he would have allowed it. There's this thing called HEALING. Right after the game, they could have just healed whoever were injured. Anakin and Percy made their way to their cabin with Percy feeling uncomfortable. He felt like the war will start in less than 48 hours. Percy had a feeling that something will happen in 2 days. All they have to do now is train.

Percy woke up with Anakin shaking him. Percy rolled over ignoring his son's actions and went back to sleep but only to open his eyes when he heard sobbing. Percy sat up and looked at Anakin.

"What's wrong?" Percy asked.

"I feel uncomfortable, father. I feel pain in my chest like something will happen in 2 days." Anakin said.

Percy sighed. His son has his abilities. This was why Percy didn't want Anakin to get involved in these situations. He didn't want Anakin to get hurt.

"Anakin, that has happened to me before. It comes naturally in our family but I'm sure your sister inherited your mother's abilities." Percy said.

Anakin nodded and said, "Do we start training as soon as possible? I feel like the war will start in 2 days."

Percy sighed again and nodded. He's only here to help out with the war or even more. Save his friends that betrayed him long ago. Percy hasn't forgiven them but deep in his heart, he already did. Percy got up from bed and got ready for the day. He wore his usual. When he turned to Anakin, his son was wearing the same thing he was wearing. Black hooded assassin's cloak but with red trims, his armour was on, brown knee high boots and black leather gloves.

They both made their way to the dining pavilion where they'll have their breakfast. Percy was so sure he was going to bump into someone he was close to but he couldn't get it into his mind. He wasn't paying attention to where he was going until he dumped into someone. He was right all along. Percy looked up and saw Nico.

"Hey, Perce." Nico said casually.

"Nico." Percy said as a greeting.

"Are you going into the pavilion?" Nico asked.

"Yeah, that's the only place where I can eat." Percy said as if it's an obvious answer.

"Uh-huh." Nico said.

"Seriously." Percy stated.

Nico chuckled and said, "I'm kidding." Nico's gaze went to Anakin who was looking at his father with pleading eyes, wanting to eat breakfast. Percy followed Nico's gaze and looked at Anakin.

"You may go to the pavilion without me. I'll be there in a few." Percy told Anakin who nodded and said, "Thank you, father."

Anakin left once he said it. Percy looked back at Nico who had a shocked expression.

"You have a... son?"

"Yes. Is there a problem?"

"No. It's just that... Whoa! I'm an uncle?"

"Nico, you just noticed that now?"

"Yes."

Percy chuckled and left without another word. He made his way to the dining pavilion and when he entered, he got the usual stares. Percy sighed to himself and thought, _I know I'm used to getting stared at but being stared at by them, is actually getting annoying._ Percy saw Anakin eating happily on the Chaos table. He walked over to him and looked at Anakin. He's worried about his son. Anakin is just six and he will fight in a war real soon.

"Yes, father?" Anakin said as quiet as possible so the campers wouldn't hear.

Percy shook his head and sat beside Anakin who rolled his eyes.

"I know when something's up. You're not alright." Anakin said.

Percy sighed and said, "I really cannot tell you. I will probably tell you during the war meeting."

Anakin nodded and continued eating his breakfast.

-Later during the war meeting-

"Is something bothering you, Percy?" Chiron asked.

Percy could feel pain in himself. He's got a link with Alicia and he could feel her pain. They must be torturing her and he could feel her life draining. He possibly couldn't get her back if they don't act fast.

Percy shook his head and said, "I'm just being bothered by Alicia being in pain."

Grover raised his eyebrows and spoke up, "You have an empathy link with her?"

"No. I could feel the pain of the ones close to me." Percy said.

"Like an empathy link?" Annabeth asked but it was rather a statement not a question.

"I could talk to them in my head no matter how far we are from each other." Percy replied.

"Cool." Travis and Connor said in unsion.

Anakin nodded in agreement. "Super cool."

Everyone's eyes were now at Anakin. No one really noticed him until now. They also didn't know that Anakin was Percy's son. Well, everyone but Nico since he found out earlier.

"Who is he, Percy?" Thalia asked.

Percy looked at Anakin and said, "Why don't you introduce yourself?"

Anakin nodded and stood up.

"My name is Anakin Jackson," Anakin started, "And yes, this is my father."

Anakin looked at Percy when he said father and sat down again. Everyone but Nico's eyes went wide.

"You have a son?" They all said out loud and turned their heads to look at Percy.

"Yes. Is there a problem?" Percy said and everyone turned to look at Annabeth who was absolutely shocked to found out that Percy had a son. Annabeth shook away the shocked expression from her face and said trying to stay calm, "And who's his mother? Alicia?"

"You're right, daughter of Athena." Percy said which got Annabeth to flinch at what he called her.

_He still hasn't forgiven me?_ Percy read Annabeth's thoughts.

Percy just smiled.

"You and Alicia are married? Since when?" Malcolm asked trying to raise his voice but failed to do so. He feared that if he would raise his voice, Percy would assassinate him.

"500 years ago," Percy said casually, "Can we change the subject now? This is a war meeting."

"I agree." Nico said and Percy gave him a nod, thanking him.

"My father said that something else was also bothering him. I sensed something when we were at the dining pavilion." Anakin said.

"Your son is very diligent." Chiron stated.

Percy nodded in agreement and said, "What Anakin said was true."

Everyone's eyes were now on Percy.

"How is it true? That something was bothering you?" Katie asked.

Percy nodded and said, "Chaos told me 400 years ago that the Titans will rise once again. He also told me that something will happen to my family as it says in the prophecy. He also told me that it could end my life. That's what he feared."

"End your life?" Ariana asked trying not to shed tears.

"Yes. I won't try to change the way it is. I'm going to do whatever it takes so the Titans won't rise again. Even if it costs my life." Percy said.

"Who will take your position once you die then?" Annabeth asked.

"My son." Percy said.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 10:<strong>

**Hello, readers! I have an announcement! This story will soon be finished. A few more chapters! Thank you for reading! I love you guys! Keep reviewing also! Remember, no flames!**

**_~Nightshade_ Hunter**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Percy/Alpha**

Anakin and Percy walked out of the Big House rec room. Percy felt uncomfortable earlier when they asked him about Anakin and Alicia. He usually talks to people about war, not family. Well, not anymore that is. They both made their way to the arena where they will train with him. Once they entered, all the campers were on their seats waiting for the training to start.

"Heroes!" Chiron shouted and everyone in the arena grew silent, "We will all have a challenge. Every single one of you, but the children of Aphrodite, will all challenge Percy in a duel."

When Chiron said that, the campers groaned. They knew what Percy was capable of and didn't want to challenge him in a duel.

Katie raised her hand and asked, "Chiron, why do all of us need to challenge him?"

"My dear, it has to be done. Percy said that the war will start in 2 days and-" Chiron was cut off by Andrew.

"How does he know that the war will start in 2 days?" Andrew screamed and it was heard throughout the whole arena.

"Son of Poseidon," Percy said which got Andrew to flinch, "I partially know what will happen during the war. I know the future but I wouldn't stop what will happen.

"Even when it means to fall in battle?" Nora asked with her cute and soft voice. She was about to cry. Percy could hear it in her voice.

"Even when it means to fall in battle," Percy repeated what Nora said without questioning. "Let's start."

Percy looked at Anakin who nodded in understanding.

"You won't be training with me," Percy said and shot the campers a look. Chiron looked at him with a confused look. "You will be training with Anakin."

"Wait, what?" Annabeth shouted from across the arena. She has some strong voice. "We won't be battling with your son. He's just six!"

"He's just six, yeah." Percy started. "But he beat me in training once and he could beat you in training."

They heard murmuring from the campers and they silenced when Chiron told them to be silent.

"Thalia," Percy said. "You're up first."

Everyone turned to look at Thalia. She had wide eyes and Percy was so sure she didn't want to duel with her cousin's son but instead, she nodded slightly. Thalia walked down the aisle and made her way to the battleground.

Percy walked to the side and at the same time, Anakin walked in the middle of the battleground, right across from Thalia.

"Ready?" Anakin called out.

Thalia shook her head but Anakin took that as a yes. Percy chuckled to himself. Anakin was so much like him.

Thalia ran up to Anakin and tried to slash at him but Anakin easily stepped aside. He hit Thalia with the hilt of his sword and she fell down. This was one of the fastest duels the campers have ever seen. Anakin put his sword away and helped Thalia up. She looked shocked and embarrassed that a six year old kid beat her in a duel and she's a daughter of Zeus.

* * *

><p>-Later that night-<p>

Percy kept turning in his sleep. He had a vivid vision.

_*Vision/Dream*_

_"Sir," A deep and rough voice said. "We found out who Chaos' new assassin is."_

_"Who is it?" Asked the black figure.  
><em>

_"It's Alpha, sir," The deep and rough voice said. "Also known as Percy Jackson."_

_There was a pause and suddenly, the black figure was fuming._

_"Percy... Jackson?" The figure screamed. "I thought he died 700 years ago!"_

_"But, sir-"_

_"What?"_

_"We know his weakness."_

_Suddenly, the doors burst open and in came Delta with Alicia._

_The black figure looked at Alicia and asked, "Who is this pretty lady?"_

_"This is Alicia Jackson, sir," Delta said. "Percy Jackson's wife."_

_The figure started laughing evily._

_"Excellent. Another member of his family." The figure said._

_Suddenly, the scene changed. He saw himself carrying a lifeless body and she was leaning on his chest. He set her down and was able to get a better view of her face. It was Alicia. Percy was kneeling in front of her with Tatiana and Anakin behind him._

_Percy could feel pain and anger in himself. When Percy looked up, Delta was standing in front of him, smirking._

_"You did this to her!" Percy screamed._

_Delta just laughed and said, "And I love my job."_

_Delta raised his hands and before it could hit anyone, everything was black._

_*Dream/Vision end*  
><em>

"Father?" Percy woke up with Anakin shaking him. He opened his eyes to see his son worried.

"What's wrong, father?" Anakin asked.

"I can't tell you, son." Percy said and sat up. "And if I tell you, you will try to change the future."

"Is it about mother and Anna?" Anakin asked and Percy just nodded.

"What will happen to them... you and me?" Anakin asked.

"You will know soon enough but all I can tell you is that they know my weakness and I will do anything to protect you all."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note<strong>** 11:**

**Hello, readers! Sorry these chapters are short, recently. I was planning on making it short since this book will be finished soon and I am running out of ideas before the war so I'm making it short. Keep reviewing and no flames! :)**

_**~Nightshade** **Hunter**_


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Percy/Alpha**

_slash! whoop! thump! thump! whack!_

Percy walked into the arena and saw the children of Poseidon having lessons with Andrew who was shouting at Ariana.

"No you're doing it wrong, Ariana! You put shame into the children of Poseidon."

"Shame? SHAME? YOU'RE the only ego-filled jerk son of Poseidon I know." Ariana shouted back.

Andrew snorted and looked at the rest of the Cabin Three members.

"YOU'RE ALL BAD STUDENTS! I CAN'T TEACH YOU IF YOU WON'T LISTEN TO ME!" Andrew was flaming with rage.

"You know there is no such thing as a bad student. Only a bad teacher." Percy said as calmly as possible and stepped out of the shadows.

Andrew snorted and said, "What makes you think you're a better teacher than I am?"

"You're doing more yelling than showing them what to do." Percy said.

"Then teach them then!" Andrew yelled and made way for Percy.

Percy walked closer to them and said, "Alright. Pair up and let's take this slowly first and then in regular motion."

The campers all paired up and followed Percy's example. He showed them the basic tactics in slow motion then the regular motion. Those who were over 13 got it quickly but Percy had to teach those who were younger than 13 years old one by one. They were happy that Percy was teaching them. Ariana walked up to Percy and whispered into his ear, "Thank you for teaching us again, brother."

A smile was placed on Percy's face. He was happy to teach his siblings. That's how he could repay them for the years of his disapperance. Percy walked up to Andrew and said, "That's how you train them. Don't yell at them every few minutes."

"Who are you to tell me how to train them?" Andrew asked with a stern voice.

"Chaos himself trained me. I think I know what I'm talking about." Percy said and left Andrew whose mouth was hanging because of embarrassment.

* * *

><p>"I heard you trained the children of Poseidon, father." Anakin said as they made their way out of the Chaos cabin.<p>

"You heard right, then." Percy said.

"Let me guess. Andrew wasn't teaching them the right way?" Anakin asked.

"And what made you think that?" asked Percy.

"Oh please, father. I have already seen Andrew teaching the campers how to fight and he's worse than Clarisse." Anakin said which made Percy chuckle.

"Andrew is way worse than Clarisse, I agree. She doesn't have much of a big ego like Andrew. She's just right for a warrior." Percy said.

"And are you a warrior, father?" Anakin asked.

Percy stopped in his tracks to look at his son and said, "I'm not so close to being called a warrior, son. I don't want you to follow my path in becoming an assassin. You may become commander but I do not wish for you to become an assassin."

"Why is that, father?"

Percy knelt and put his hand on his son's shoulder. He said, "It's better for you to become a warrior- a commander than becoming an assassin. You will have a lot of missions to do by the orders of Chaos and you will then have to assassinate those who aren't innocent. I wouldn't want you to do those."

Anakin nodded and looked down which made Percy sigh. He got out the ring, that Nyx gave him, in his pocket and handed it to Anakin. His son took it and asked, "What is this, father?"

His voice was so soft, it was barely heard. It only made Percy smile.

"I was visited by Nyx one night and she gave me this ring. I haven't tried to use it and even so, it doesn't seem right with me." Percy said.

"So you think this will work when I use it?" Anakin asked.

"I believe so," Percy said. "But don't use it during this war. Use it in time of real need. I sense that they are looking for that ring."

Anakin nodded and was about to say something when they heard bickering. Percy stood up and looked to his right to see Andrew yelling at the other campers during training. Percy also saw the Olympians watching Andrew train the campers.

"You guys are hopeless!" Andrew yelled.

"I want Percy to teach us how to train again." A camper who looked about 10 years old said.

"Yeah and he's a much better teacher than you!" Nora said to Andrew.

"Percy?" Poseidon started, "Is he here right now?"

"I believe so."

The Olympians looked up to see Percy and they gasped. It was their first time to see him in 700 years and with a scar on his face but they didn't question him.

"Where have you been, Jackson?" Ares asked. "You couldn't have lived 700 years."

Percy just chuckled coldly and said, "Ah, yes, Ares. I couldn't have lived all these years without the blessing of Chaos."

"So, you're his personal assassin and commander?" Athena asked.

"I thought it would be that obvious to you, Athena." Percy said.

"It's Lady Athena to you, young demigod." Athena replied instantly.

Percy chuckled coldly once again. "Do you think I would follow your orders again after what happened?" Percy asked. "I'm not stupid. I follow Chaos and Chaos only."

"And what about after the war?" Apollo said. "What will you do?"

"It depends if I still live until then. I don't think I will though. Usually, Chaos looks for another assassin after 500 years but it's been 700 years and yet, I'm still here. I know my time is up real soon."

"And what makes you think that?" Zeus asked. What an intelligent question from the Lord of the Sky.

Percy smiled and replied, "I have Chaos' blessings." And with that, Percy left alongside his son.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's <strong>**Note 12:**

**Hello again, readers! Another chapter has been posted this weekend. Thank you for spending your time to read this. It means a lot to me. No flames and remember, keep reviewing! :)**

**_~Nightshade Hunter_**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Percy/Alpha**

Percy woke up with Anakin screaming in pain. He saw his son holding his head and lying on the ground. That must mean the army is getting near the camp boarders. He must inform Chiron as soon as possible.

"Anakin!" Percy told his son.

Anakin looked at his father with bloodshot eyes. _Since when was he in pain? _Percy asked himself. _Before dawn, father._ Anakin said through their link. Percy thought he said it to himself but said it to Anakin instead.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Percy asked.

"I didn't want to wake you up. Gaea has been trying to get to me. She... She knows I have the ring." Anakin said.

Percy couldn't say anything anymore. How did Gaea find out that his son had the ring? Was there a spy in camp? That's impossible! Nobody knows that Anakin has the ring.

"Don't leave this place, son. After the war, I'll have lieutenant Melville to watch over you." Percy said.

"But, father. I want to help out in the war." Anakin said.

"No," Percy started. "I don't want to lose you like I lost some of my closest friends in the past like your mother's sister, Silena and her boyfriend Beckendorf."

Anakin nodded and replied, "Alright, father. But what must I do?"

Percy smiled at how obedient his son could be. He's just worried that his son could be too much like him.

"You must-"

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!_

Percy and Anakin heard bombs coming from outside and screams from the campers. Anakin hurried to the curtains of the cabin and peeked through.

"Father!" Anakin creid. "The battle has started."

Percy peeked through the window beside his son and what he saw made him get angry.

"No," Percy whispered to himself. "It can't be."

Beside Gaea, Tatiana and Alicia were there being held captive. _They're using them as bait. _Percy thought.

"I see Anna! What should we do?" Anakin was worried. He's never seen danger like this on earth.

"You, my son. Will do nothing. I already told you before." Percy told his son.

Anakin sighed and nodded. Percy was wearing his black hooded assassin's cloak along with his mask and his hood was up. He strapped his weapons around himself where he hides them and then left his tent. When he came out of his tent, Percy didn't expect the camp to be this way. Most of the cabins were on fire, everyone was battling some minions of Gaea and Percy could hear the children's screams.

"Ari!" Percy yelled to his sister.

Ariana ran to Percy and asked, "What is it?"

"Take the kids to my tent. They will be safe there." Percy told his sister.

"Alright, brother." Ariana said.

She gathered all the kids together and led them to Percy's tent where his son was staying. Minions were trying to get past him to the Big House but failed their attempt. Percy kept killing those who try to pass him. He kept slashing and slashing without losing a step. Percy saw Prometheus battling some Hunters. He disappeared from his place and re-appreared in front of Prometheus, stabbing him without a warning. Prometheus crumbled into dust a second after.

"Percy," Thalia said. "What should we do? We're losing badly."

"We'll keep trying." Percy replied. He suddenly heard faint screaming coming from the the strawberry fields. What he saw made him boil with rage. Jeremy, a child of Apollo and a traitor was holding Alicia by the waist and Derek, Jeremy's full brother, stabbed Alicia in the stomach. Percy saw Tatiana crying her eyes out while crying.

Percy's world was tearing apart, little by little. He can't let that happen to Tatiana. It was either him or his daughter. He saw Jeremy smirking with his brother. He held Tatiana from behind and Derek was facing her. Instead of holding a knife, he was holding a bow and arrow. He was aiming for Tatiana.

**3rd Person POV**

Gaea and her minions were now losing badly. Mother Earth was looking for Percy's son but she couldn't find him anywhere. Anakin was smart enough to enchant the tent so it would turn invisible. Ariana was with the kids inside the tent. They could see what was happening outside.

Tatiana was scared. She just saw her mother die in front of her and now, it was her turn to die.

"I was waiting for this moment to kill Jackson's wife." Jeremy said while laughing coldly. Jeremy dropped Alicia's body on the ground and poor Tatiana was crying her eyes out. She looked around and the campers were cheering along with the troops of Chaos.

"Now, it's your turn."

Tatiana closed her eyes waiting for the arrow to hit her chest but a minute had past and she didn't feel any pain. She opened her eyes and saw her father kneeling on the ground in front of her. What got her to scream was what she saw on his chest.

"NOOO!" Tatiana yelled which got every camper to look at her. Everyone fell silent, including the troops of Chaos.

There was an arrow stuck to Percy's chest. He just saved his daughter. Tatiana knelt beside her father, who was looking at his daughter.

"Father, please don't die!" Tatiana cried.

"Anna?" Tatiana looked up to see her twin with tears in his eyes. Anakin, too, knelt beside their father.

"Why did you do this?" Tatiana asked Jeremy who was just smirking.

"I hated him for all the glory he had hundreds of years ago. He was the hero and I didn't get the chance to do what I wanted to do!" Jeremy yelled.

"We don't care!" Anakin yelled which got the winds to push pass them wildly. The twins let their father go and was about to charge at Jeremy and Derek but when they stood up, there was a flash of bright light. The last thing they saw before it died down was their father's lips mouthing "_I love you both..."_ Jeremy and Derek disappeared along with their parents' body. Their father saved them once again.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note 13:<strong>

**Sorry for keeping every single one of you waiting. I was so busy with the practices for our family day. It's now over so I can post again. This is the last chapter for this book. I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with this last chapter. I tried my best to make it good but as usual, I'm not so good with war scenes. Keep reviewing! I will start with my next sequel "The Chaos Chronicles: The Final Stand" real soon. Stay tuned.**

**_~Nightshade Hunter_**


	16. AUTHOR'S NOTE

**Author's Note:**

Hello, my readers! I'm sorry for not updating my sequel. I did but then I accidentally deleted it a few months ago. I will re-write it soon. But for now, I hope you enjoy my other fanfic The Darkness Awaits which is temporary hiatus and Evil Rises Again: The Awakening which is in progress.

Im sorry for keeping you waiting. Thank you for your support and I love you guys!

**_~thesilverstar_**


End file.
